What The Heart Really Wants
by Keira-House M.D
Summary: Set after the events of the season 5 episode 'Big Baby'. House/Cameron fic with some reference to Cameron/Chase and later on some Wilson/Cuddy. Cameron finds herself getting the relationship her heart really wants, while the doctors at PPTH learn more about her mysterious past. Not betaed so sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy
1. Realisation and Acceptance

**What the heart really wants**

**Cameron/House pairing **

**Any constructive criticism for further chapters is very welcome**

**This fic is set after the events of the season 5 episode _Big Baby_ **

**

* * *

**

Cameron's POV

Cameron felt guilty, many times over. She felt guilty about practically forcing Cuddy to come back to work so soon after she had got her baby. But she couldn't be in charge of House, she hadn't lied when she told Cuddy it was because she would always say yes to him. But she had lied about it being because of his skill and her 3 year fellowship under him. It was really the fact that she was still in love with him, though she wouldn't admit it to anyone.

Then there was Chase. She'd tried, she really had, but she couldn't put her heart fully into their relationship. There had been no proper spark for months, perhaps there never really was. She felt guilty about giving him the same reason as she had Cuddy for why she wouldn't be in charge of House and he'd bought it. he had always trusted her so much. She had to tell him soon, even if she could never have a relationship with House she couldn't continue with Chase, he deserved better, to receive someone's whole heart.

House had always said she only liked him because she needed something damaged to fix. But he didn't realise, no one knew, that she was just as broken as he was. They all knew about her dead husband, but only Wilson and House knew about her love for his best friend, Joe. Still, there were things none of them knew, she'd managed to hide her medical history from House so far. She could picture what he would see, what would stand out if he read it:

**Age 15: Admitted after rape**

**Age 15: Ultra-sound after rape results in pregnancy**

**Age 16:** **Miscarriage**

**Age 16-18: Various atmittance after self harming (cutting)**

**Age 21: Therapist visits after husband of 6 months dies of terminal cancer**

**Age 30-31 (present day): Admitted to Princeton General with cut wrists (self-harm)**

She'd picked up cutting again once she'd realised how deeply in love she'd fallen with House and how screwed up her life really was. Wasting away time in the ER, faking a relationship with Chase and pretending how ok everything was. Memories of her husband Joe were coming back to the surface. She hated lying and hiding her scars from Chase and that made it all worse.

She'd lost two patients in ER today, car crash victims and only children, a 10 year old boy and his 6 year old sister. That on top of everything else upset her so much that she retreated to the locker room with a sigh, knowing no one would be around there this late at night. The tears came freely and sobs wracked her fragile, too thin, body. Suddenly she broke off, hearing foot steps along with wood on wood along the corridor, House. She could not contain her sobs completely and he paused and turned into the locker room, starting with schock at Cameron so upset ...

* * *

**That's it for this chapter, the next one should be up pretty soon and will deal with the break up of Cameron and Chase I know all you Cameron/House fans have been waiting for. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. House discovers another puzzle piece

**This is the second chapter but it's only short, turns out it doesn't deal with the break up, but the next chapter will, I promise. Thanks for all the kind comments, I appreciate them. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House or anything to do with it. I wish I did so I could give all us Cameron/House fans what they really want but sadly I don't**

* * *

House's POV

Hearing the sobs in the locker room House turned, curious to see who it was, not interested in comforting though, it was probably just a nurse who'd been turned down on a date or shouted at, a petty little thing. But shock flitted across his face when he saw it was Cameron.

Even with puffy red eyes, wild blonde hair and tears on her face she was still beautiful. He went to stand in front of her, asking what was wrong. She choked out, "I'm broken". He looked questioningly at her, "I know that." "Yes", she replied, "but you don't know how broken I am. You think you do, think you've solved all the Cameron puzzle pieces, but you don't know, nobody does. Everything from my past just seems to haunt me and I can't give Chase what he wants. I can't even say no to your incredibly stupid requests."

She stands up and grabs her bag, then mutters something about going home and gives him a folder, telling him to read it if he wants to understand. One blink and she's gone. He glances at the folder

**Alison Cameron: Medical History**

And then he departs to his office to read it, hoping to be alone without his annoying new fellows around.

1 hour later and he is shocked and that takes a lot to do, she's been through so much. He never guessed anything other than what he knew, never really tried to get her medical history. She always seemed to spill everything around him, always told him the truth. He contemplates what she let slip about not being able to say no to him and being unable to give Chase what he wants, her full heart he supposes. Well it was only a matter of time before her and Chase broke up, the wombat didn't deserve her. He realises how much he misses her in his office, the coffee now is like thick mud and his mail and paperwork is just piling up, Foremean won't do it and the new fellows don't really know how. He misses arguing with her because of her insane morals, none of the new fellows have the guts to really argue back and Foreman only does it occasionly. He knew now that he did like her, a lot. Interesting, very interesting.

* * *

**Well that's it for now, the next chapter should probably be out later today or tomorrow. Constructive criticism is welcome**


	3. Goodbye to Chase

**

* * *

**

Time for chapter 3, this one is longer than the previous ones for all you who thought the last chapter was a bit short. Time to deal with the break up and House and Cameron's first steps to a relationship. Enjoy

**Disclaimer: I unfortunatly don't own House and it all belongs to Fox etc**

* * *

Cameron's POV

She'd managed to get through her apartment door before the tears started again and she berated herself for confiding so much in House, practically telling him that she was still in love with him and then giving him that damn file. Now he would know everything. She knew she would have to break it to Chase soon, she wouldn't stay in this kind of one way relationship, he had the right to know her feelings. Sighing inwardly she picked up the phone and dialled.

_3 hours later_

She felt terrible. Chase had come straight over hearing urgency in her voice. She'd confessed to all of her past and her true present feelings, though she tried to limit the amount she said about House, fearing his reaction. The she'd taken his sadness, anger and finally resignation to the inevitable. He borught back the question he had asked when they all thought House had an STD, "have you slept with him?". She'd answered in the negative and this had seemed to slightly appease him. But his anger at her long standing love for House, after all he'd put her through, and then his anger at House himself, made her feel like an even worse person and they hadn't parted on the best of terms.

After her lack of information pertaining to her medical and personal history he had asked if she had ever truly trusted him. The silence that had followed was enough of an answer and he left with a parting comment about her complete trust in House, the man who had destroyed her so often and barely any trust in him, who had given her his all. She knew it was true, she had no faith in God but every faith in House, he'd always said she put too much trust in him, a 'naive atheist', he'd called her once. "Ha", she thought, an athesit maybe, but certainly not naive, not now, not after everything she'd been through.

Sh was in a depressed mood and nothing seemed to be helping. She doubted anyone would be over tonight so she felt safe to get the knife and make the small cut on her arm. She felt the blood and endorphins flow and some relief came to her. Her mind wandered back to when House had tried to go a week without his vicodin and the cuts he had made to relieve some of his pain. She had berated him like a child for it, while bandaging his arm, look at her now, she was such a hypocrite. Sitting on her sofa she just let the blook gush, drifting in and out of sleep until the sound of a wooden cane knocking on her door woke her up with a start.

It must be House, damn, he couldn't see her like this. She stayed still, hoping he'd think she wasn't there and go home. But a minute later and the lock rattled for a few seconds before the door opened and House waltzed in.

House's POV

He saw her and grinned a bit, "I copied your key for investigative purposes." However, the grin slid off his face fast when he saw the blood she had been trying to hide. "What the hell are you doing Cameron," he found himself shouting at her, half angry, half upset. Tears welled and spilled out and through her sobs she just managed to whisper to him, "I just wanted to make the pain go away for a bit." Seeing her fragile body convulsing with sobs, her face wet with tears and her arm bloody, he felt such strong emotions for her, ones he'd never even felt with Stacy and that was really saying something. He didn't really know what to say, he wasn't very good with emotions, everyone knew that, so he sat down next to her and just held her while she sobbed into his chest and eventually she went quiet, breathing softly in her sleep.

He watched her as she slept, finding some peace at last. Her blonde hair was showing brunette roots, the hair he loved so much. Maybe she'd go back to that hair some time and be His Cameron again. He stroked her hair a bit, showing a little emotion before he got as comfortable as possible on her sofa and fell asleep himself.

* * *

**Well that's it for now. Next chapter might be out tomorrow if we're lucky. Any constructive criticism is very welcome.**


	4. Morning Pancakes and Explanations

**Disclaimer: I still do not own House and unfortunately probably never will but I can dream**

**In this chaper House and Cameron get to learn more about each other. Enjoy**

**There is reference in this chapter to my one shot story, Mistletoe, it isn't necessary to read but if you want to know what happened at the party then read it**

* * *

Cameron's POV

She awoke a little groggy from her deep slumber and memories flooded her hear, a knife, her arm and ... House. She gazed around and saw he was there, quietly snoring next to her and that the cut on her arm was neatly bandaged up. Graditute warmed her heart and she watched him sleep with a smile, he looked calm, not in pain and almost peaceful. She sat up from her sofa, trying not to jostle House, then padded towards her bedroom to change. After a quick shower she felt almost herself. Checking her watch she realised it was 9.30 am so she decided to make choc-chip pancakes for breakfast. They always made her feel better and it would be her silent thank you gesture to House, she knew him well enough to guess that verbal thanks would be wasted on him and merely serve to embarrass him. With that amusing thought she set to work on the pancakes.

House's POV

He awoke to the sweet aroma of chocolate pancakes and he sniffed the air appreciatively. Opening his eyes he saw that he must have fallen asleep in Cameron's appartment after he'd managed to get her to go to sleep and bandaged her arm. He mentally winced at the memory of cameron with all that blood on her arm. He sat up and felt the sharp pain in his thigh that greeted him every morning, made worse by the night on the sofa, though he really didn't mind. With a grunt of pain he reached to his vicodin and dry swallowed two. As his eyes adjusted to the bright light of day he heard who he could only conclude was Cameron flitting about the kitchen.

He got up and limped over to see what she was doing just as she was setting two plates of chocolate chip pancakes on her table. "Hey, how's you leg" she greeted, smiling softly but her features still lighting up at the sight of him, though she seemed quite worried about him sleeping on the sofa. "I made pancakes for breakfast. It's just gone 9 and I know your philosophy of never going in until you really have to but since I have to go soon I suppose you won't mind eating now since you're already up." She looked so peaceful and eager to please so he muttered a quick thanks and sat down to start eating.

Cameron's POV

Did he just say thank you?, wow! She watched him eat with a small smile and soon he looked up at her, as if he could sense her gaze boring into him. "These are soooo good. Better even than Wilson's and those were little slices of heaven." With that he promtly stuck another one in his mouth. Her grin widened, that was high praise from House. A few minutes later and they'd finished so she went to load the plates into her dishwasher and sat down on the sofa where House had collapsed. She saw the inquisitive look in his eyes and knew what was coming, the interrogation.

House's POV

So many questions he had to ask, but she was so fragile that he didn't want to break her as he'd managed to many times long ago. He asked the question he hoped would not hurt her too much, but that he was desperate to know the answer to, "What's up with you and Chase now then?" She gave him a sad little smile, "that's history now." "Care to elaborate", he questioned, more like his normal nosy self. She seemed to take a deep breath before continuing and he hoped he hadn't upset her, but after a few seconds she spoke.

"It had been coming on for a while now. Remember that time we all thought you had an STD," he nodded in the afirmitive and she continued, trying to ignore his slight smirk at the fun he'd had that day. "Well Chase asked in front of Foreman and your new fellows if I'd slept with you and when I ignored the question he assumed I had and he got kinda pissed when I said it was none of his business. Even later on when I'd assured him I hadn't he was still annoyed about my hesitation so i just said it was no one else's business and he shouldn't have brought it up in front of everyone. Then a few months ago at that Christmas party we had with the mistletoe. even he could see I'd, well, liked it. The yesterday i realised I didn't love him, never had and for both our sakes I broke it off. He kind of guessed you were a main part of the reason and he got even angrier when he found out about the past I'd kept from him."

House allowed himself time to process it all, so he was the reason, she'd never stopped loving him. He'd got the feeling when they'd kissed at the party but he never thought she'd leave Chase, he was safe, whole. But, as he reminded himself, she was broken too. She was looking expectantly at him, willing him to say something. So he did the only thing he could think of to show her his feelings

He kissed her ...

* * *

**Aww sorry for the kind of cliffhanger, the next chapter should be out tomorrow or the next day.**

**Any constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks for reading**


	5. Kisses, Bed and Skipping Work

**Disclaimer: I don't own House, never have and probably never will, unlucky me :(**

**Chapter 5 now, wow I'm moving quick, it might slow down after a bit because I've only written up to a certain point but hopefully there should be a week max between every chapter.**

**Aww it's House and Cameron's first real kiss, because the mistletoe was tradition and the other kiss was to draw blood**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Cameron's POV

He was kissing her, it was reality, not the dreams she always had and she was loving every moment of it. She deepened the kiss, savouring every touch and taste and when they finally broke apart, both were breathless. House looked her straight in the eye and said, "I love you, always have, always will, I was just too much of a stubborn jerk and an ass to realise." But in true House fashion he followed it up with, "but don't expect me to say again, especially not in front of people, I have a reputation to uphold."

Cameron felt her expression become elated and amused at the same time and wordlessly she stood up, took House's hand in her own and led him to her bedroom. Screw being late to work.

_2 Hours Later_

She and House had been somewhat busy for a few hours and she knew there'd be hell to pay once she got to work but at that moment she didn't care at all. She and House were laying in her bed and his slender pianist's fingers were running gently along her back. They were laying in silence and she was just about to get up when House spoke quietly, "we should try, you know, with that relationship stuff, if you want to." He swallowed some more vicodin as she sat there open mouthed and trying to understand what he was implying. "Really", was all her brain would let her say. He grinned at her, "I'll probably be a complete bastard mpst of the time but ... " She felt the need to reassure him, "I don't want to change you, sarcasm and insults are part of your, erm, charm." She laughed softly and was surprised when House's deep, throaty laugh joined her soprano one. "Ok", she told him. House's face lit up with a true smile and she knew she had made the right decision. Suddenly his smile turned sly and he spoke, "I have an idea, we're playing hooky, you are going to phone Cuddy and say you're sick, she probably knows about Chase so she won't question you." "Sure," she giggled, "but what about you?" "Oh I'm just not going to turn up, one, it is just so me and two, it means that Cuddy will have to spend the entire day searching for me and that's just funny." She knew it was wrong but after finally having with House what she had wanted for five years she couldn't help it.

They spent most of the rest of the day in bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning they both woke early in Cameron's appartment. Yawning, House pulled Cameron closer, she smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "so where do we go from here?" "Well", replied House, "I doubt it's a good idea to let the hospital know yet so we'll keep it a secret for a while. Even Wilson can't know and that might be difficult with all the bugging he's been doing lately about how I miss you, love you etc. He feels he's an expert on love." They both laughed at this, thinking of Wilson's three failed marriages.

House got up and headed to the door saying he had to go home and get changed, they couldn't arrive to work together. Cameron heard the door close behind her, but not after a quick kiss from House which left her breathless. She was left standing alone in her appartment with a huge grin on her face and her thoughts full of one man only.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and it might have to keep you going for a while because the next chapter isn't fully written yet**

**Any constructive criticism or future chapter ideas is welcome**


	6. ER, lunch and Cameron lends a hand

**Disclaimer: Still don't own House**

**They try to keep the secret, have lunch and Cameron helps out with a diagnosis**

**The Next chapter might be a few days or a week coming up as it's not really written yet**

* * *

Cameron's POV

After House left she got ready for work and hurried off to her shift at the ER. It was a pretty boring morning, someone had managed to somehow get a pen stuck up their nose and Cameron felt it an achievement that she was able to treat them without calling them an idiot. She smiled as she thought of what House would of said to the guy. Since the ER was quiet she got up to date on her clinic hours. About a million worried mothers and their barely sick children later and it was finally time for lunch. She decided to go up to see House and when she got up to the Diagnostics Floor she peered through the glass walls of his office but he wasn't there. Spotting his new fellows in the conference room she poked her head in the door, "Anyone see House?" It was Thirteen who answered her, "He went to check centrifuges or something." Thanking her Cameron went back to House's office proceeding to wait at his desk on his chair, throwing around his ball. She just about restrained the giggle bubbling in her mouth at the sight of the three people in the other room watching her open mouthed. She supposed if it had been anyone else he would of thrown a fit.

5 minutes later and House finally returned. She saw the look on his face when he saw her in his chair, she stood up and he came to stand right in front of her. Leaning down he whispered in her ear, "just because you're the love of my life doesn't mean you can sit on my chair Ally," she grinned at the nickname and his typically House like reaction to her sitting on his chair and burst out laughing. House gave her a small smile and both noticed the even more confused looks the three in the next room were giving them. "Lunch?," she questioned softly, he nodded in agreement and the two started down the corridor but not before House had sent a parting comment to his fellows of "I'm sure you three have better things to do than gawp, we do have a patient you know, I'm sure she'd appreciate you doing your jobs."

The two bought lunch seperately and went to eat in coma guy's room, knowing that them sitting together publicly would inevitably lead to a good amount of talk in the hospital, most of the staff were worse than a bunc of high school girls. They ate pretty quickly and when they were done House gave Cameron a quick kiss which ended up as a short make out session before House slipped out the room to start avoiding Cuddy and clinic duty. This left Cameron to straighten her shirt and check her smudged makeup.

Cameron passed by the Diagnostics room on her way down to the ER and saw a list of symptons on the board. Grinning slightly she remembered a past case where th patient had the exact same symptoms and all the normal tests came back negative. She picked up House's marker and wrote the following below the list of symptoms:

_Hey House, can't believe you never thought of this, the last case can't have been too long ago. Think poker games and a tight red dress._

_It's Erdheim-Chester disease_

_Cameron xx_

With a last small smile at the board Cameron headed of to the ER with her head full of possible and all amusing House reactions to her help on the case.

* * *

**Any constructive criticism is welcome**

**The episode referred to is episode 17 of season 2, All In**


	7. House Delegates and visits ER

**Disclaimer: I don't own House but I'm hoping if I wish hard enough I might own it soon **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and any constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy **

* * *

House's POV

After Safely evading Cuddy for a while House snuck back into his office, pausing to look at the whiteboard and laughing when he saw Cameron's note. He did remember the case and couldn't believe he or Foreman hadn't thought of it. Still, it was nice to know Cameron still had her it, her intuitive streak. He remembered a conversation with Cuddy a few days ago, Foreman was leaving in a few weeks to take up a post as Head of Neurology at Mercy Hospital in Philadelphia. he needed someone to replace him and who better than Cameron. She was smarter than any of the numpties he's hired as fellows and in certain areas she was smarter than Foreman, she'd always been smarter than the wombat. He'd just have to make sure that his relationship with her wasn't outed too soon or he'd be seen as biased if he recommended her. He'd talk to her about it soon and see what she thought.

He looked up from the board as his three fellows and Foreman file in from lunch. He saw them look with surprise at the message on the board and he watched Foreman give a quick smile only lasting a second. He spoke loudly at them, "Hey, morons, close your mouths we don't fancy seeing your tonsils thanks. Now tell me, why did none of you think of this?" indicating to the board he looked at them with disapproval, "especially you Foreman, you were there when we had the case." They all had the sense to look a little ashamed and he noted with amusement that one of them mentioned how he'd also had the case too. Wise move, they must be too scared.

Well, time to delegate the fun stuff to his minions, "Kutner, go do my clinic hours, Thirteen, start the patient's treatment and Taub, hmmm, fetch me a Reuben, cold with no pickles." The three disappeared to their jobs leaving onmly Foreman and himself in the room. Foreman gave a grin and spoke, "You realise you were on that case too House," well he's wondered when Foreman would bring that up, "and Cameron was the only one who thought of it, probably that sense of being friends with every patient that walks in here that you seem to abhor so much." House fellt like laughing at this, it was true, but that might tip Foreman off to something being different. So he contented himself with a sarcastic, "I was waiting for you lot to work it out obviously, now scat and do something or I'll be forced to fire you before you officially resign." Foreman just rolled his eyes before heading off for the Huntington's trials he was running, leaving House alone in the room.

Not being in the mood to play with his PSP or watch TV he decided to go annoy Wilson for a while and that is how five minutes later he was barging in on Wilson loudly commenting about lunch and boredom when he noticed there were two people in the room, Wilson and Cuddy, who appeared to be in earnest discussion. Interesting. "So Jimmy, I'm bored but it looks as though you're a bit busy," he grinned cheekily and Wilson sighed, "We're having a consult House, now can you please get out because I'm very busy." "Fine, but you're no fun, see you later Jimmy and you Doctor Cuddles, loving the top by the way, it really shows of your assets." Then he left quickly before Cuddy could rope him into clinic duty.

He decided to go see Cameron in the ER instead, thinking about how he would eventually solve the mystery of Cuddy and Wilson. He turned up in ER, confident it was one of the last places Cuddy would look for him, an added bonus to seeing Cameron too. Five minutes later and he was sitting talking to Cameron in her very cramped office. She seemed quite quiet and he was worried by what was wrong. She questioned her while she fiddled with her hair and after a bit of prompting she spoke at last, "Chase came to see me, he wants to get back together," he panicked, she was going to leave him now, go back to the blonde wombat who probably cared more about his hair than her, he waited as she continued. "But I told him I was seeing someone else and that it was serious. He didn't really like it and got kinda angry when I wouldn't tell him who it was and said it was none of his business. I worry what he'll do when he finds out about us." House breathed a sigh of relief, she wasn't going to leave him. He'd never show it, but that thought haunted him daily, she'd regain her sanity and find someone better. Someone whole. He grimaced at the thought of Chase, "don't worry Ally, they'll all find out seeon enough and if he says one wrong thing he'll be feeling my cane for a month."

Her silvery laughter brightened the mood and they were soon talking happily about some of the stupid things that had landed people in the ER and he was relating his team's general stupidity to her. It was an enjoyable half hour and just as House was about to leave he remembered what he was going to ask her. "Hey Ally, you know Foreman is leaving soon. How would you feel about me putting you forward for the job.?" Cameron looked a little shocked, "you think I can do it?" Stupid question, he thought, she was more than competent. "Of course Ally, you'd do great and you are so obviously being wasted in ER. It would only be for a few years if you want. The Head of Immunology will probably retire in a few years and they'll almost certainly ask you to take over if Cuddy has half a brain. Though come to think of it with the two babies she's got on her chest she can't have too many brains. But enough of that." Cameron's face brightened at his praise and she spoke after a minute, "ok then, put me forward." He smiled at her answer and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before limping off to harass the nurses and find another hiding place.

* * *

**By the way, Mercy Hospital in Philadelphia may or may not be a real hospital, i do not know as I just made the name up**

**Next chapter might take a while as I haven't written any of it yet and have a lot of work to do**


	8. A Job offer and a Date are put into play

**Disclaimer: I don't own House and unfortunately the people who do are morons who screwed up the Cameron/House story**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Next one should be up in a few days since it's half term**

* * *

Cameron's POV

Wow, a job with House again. That would be interesting. She guessed they'd have to be extra sneaky about their relationship for a while, well it wouldn't matter much, they were sneaky anyway and after waiting for House for 5 years she didn't really mind other people being in the dark for a while. Well, however much she'd love to sit in her office and daydream about House for a few hours she had to get back to work. She got up and grabbed her white coat and her clipboard. Stepping outside her office she walked towards her first patient while looking at her clipboard and stopped arruptly when she almost walked into someone going in the opposite direction. Looking up she apologised quickly but stopped as she saw it was Chase. "What are you doing down here Chase, you work two floors up?" "Look Alison, I wanna get back together. We were good, we could be happy, you know ..." but she cut him off with a sharp sentence, "it's Cameron, not Alison and we're not getting back together, I don't love you and I can't do it." With that she shrugged him off and hurried off to her patient.

House's POV

Now they had no patient he decided it was a perfect time to go see Cuddy about the job for Ally. He limped into the elevator and went to Cuddy's office, barging past her assistant and ignoring his attempts to prevent him entering the office. "Hey Dr Cuddy, how's your little brat of a baby?" Cuddy rolled her eyes and spoke. "Rachel is great thanks, now is there something you want or do you just like to annoy me?" "Ahh Cuddy I always love to annoy you but I do actually have a purpose in being here. Obviously the 'dark one' is leaving for Philadelphia soon and since I don't want to be bothered with that tedious interview proccess so can Cameron have the job. I mean we all know she's wasted in ER, a monkey could do her job. Plus, she's obviously the best candidate"

Cuddy looked at him with a surprised face, "you're being nice about Cameron, helping her, why?" House gave a short laugh, "isn't it obvious, my new team's ugly, even Thirteen's not that great and when Foreman leaves I guarantee she'll be gone after him a few months after max. I want some lobby art again, plus the coffee at the moment sucks. I can't take it much longer, please can I have her back Mommy." "Fine House, I'll put her forward and she'll probably get it. But if I get one complaint from her about you then you are screwed." House grinned, "don't worry Doctor Cuddles, she loved me remember." "Yh yh House ok, I'll see what I can do." "Great, see you later Doctor Cuddles." With that House left the office and went to sit and play his PSP for a few hours, after he'd left a little note for Cameron in her office.

Cameron's POV

It had been pretty busy in ER and she'd been run off her feet for hours. Finally the day came to an end and she collapsed into her chair in her office. looking over the paperwork on her desk she spotted an envelope in House's strong script addressed to 'Ally'. She smiled and opened it to read what was on the paper inside:

**Dear Ally,**

**Cuddy's all for the job, you're pretty much in. Congratulations beautiful.**

**I'll be by your place at 7 to pick you up for a surprise, wear something really fancy**

**(and preferably low cut) and I'll see you soon**

**Greg x**

Cameron was estatic. This was something really romantic, she'd never of expected it of Greg. Something really fancy, it was lucky she'd been to her cousin's wedding a few weeks ago. She had the perfect dress. But of course there was the Houseism in there too, "preferably low cut," well the dress would fulfil that criteria too. She gave a cheeky smile, 4.30, she had a few hours to get ready. Taking her key she locked up her office and signed out.

_2 Hours Later_

It was 6.30 and Cameron was putting the last touches to her makeup. She smoothed her dress when she was done and sat down on her sofa with the month's Medical Journal to wait for House's arrival, eager with anticipation about where they were going. She read for a while and she heard a knock on her door and gasped when she saw House, his stubble was trimmed and his hair was slightly less tousled than normal. He was wearing a suit like the one he wore to the poker fundraiser and a blue silk tie which brought out his bright blue eyes perfectly. He was looking at her with awe and she smiled shyly.

House's POV

She opened the door and his jaw dropped. She was breathtaking, even better than the poker fundraiser event where her dress had made him forget where he was for a second. She was wearing a strappy, full length black dress that hung onto her every curve and made him want to just take her to bed straight away. He looked from the dress up to her face, her eyes shadowed with smoky black and her lips red. Her hair curled down her back and to his complete shock it was the reddish brown her loved. "Ally, your hair?" She smiled wider, "I thought since I'm working for you again and I'm your girl again, why not go back to brunette. Blonde just reminds me of Chase and I wanna be distinguished from your hookers of course. Do you like it?" His face broke into a grin, "I love it, he can't have you back now, you truly are my girl." He emphasised the 'my' and she giggled. He grasped her hand and they made their way out of her appartment.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Any constructive criticism is welcome. Next chapter will deal with their date.**


	9. Dinner and an Offer

**Disclaimer: I don't own House or any of the characters in it**

**This chapter is pretty short but I wanted to leave it on the cliffhanger so I apologise for it's length. The next chapter should be out in a few days hopefully. Any constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy**

* * *

Cameron's POV

They'd left her appartment and House had led her outside to a silver porsche which he told her he'd hired for the occasion. Then they'd come to the restaurant and to her huge surprise it was 'The Ritz Gold', the fanciest restaurant in New Jersey. Definitely not something she would of expected of Greg.

Now they were sitting at a private two people table in the corner of the dimly lit room, trying to decide what main course to have. They'd both had the mini crispy duck for starter, she'd suggested salad, but Greg had a huge aversion to what he called "rabbit food". After a few minutes the waiter came over and Greg ordered the steak while she went for salmon in a delicate dill sauce.

They talked quietly while waiting for their meals and when the food arrived they began to eat in companiable silence, punctuated only by short comments on the food or their day.

House's POV

When he'd picked her up she'd looked so beautiful and when he'd walked out with her he proudly noticed all the stares from the jealous guys wondering how he'd picked up such a hot woman and the jealous girls looking enviously at Ally's dress. He'd managed to do some small talk during the starter and he'd talked Ally out of the 'rabbit food' salad. He was trying not to show her how nervous he was, what with the question he would soon ask her. They had talked a little about their day and the food. he was eating the steak. Probably the best one he'd had, cooked to perfection. He looked at the way she ate her salmon, cutting it into tiny pieces and eating it delicately. Typical that perfect Ally would eat in that way.

After a while they had both finished their meal. He decided that it was the perfect time to ask and he grabbed her hand from across the table. She looked up into his face and he spoke before nerves got the best of him. "Ally, erm, well ... you see, we've only been together a very short time, but we've known each other 5 years."

"I just wanna ask ..."

"Will you marry me ... ?"**

* * *

****Sorry about the cliffhanger but I promise to update as soon as I can. It might seem a little sudden, the proposal, but I figure they have known each other 5 years and have a sort of connection. Hopefully the next chapter won't take too long**


	10. Cameron contemplates the question

****

This is a really short one but it should have been on the end of the last chapter so it's a seperate little bit. You'll have to be in suspense just a little longer, sorry. Hopefully I can get the next part out tomorrow or Sunday

**Disclaimer: Still don't own House, unlucky me**

**Any constructive criticism is welcome**

* * *

_"Will you marry me?_

Cameron's POV

Did he just ask what she thought he did? Marriage, she hadn't thought of it since her husband dies. It was such a big issue. She'd always known how unlikely marriage with Greg was, especially after his relationship with Stacy. There was so much to consider, how would their relationship progress, was he really serious, children, houses? It all ran through her head but as she felt Greg's intense gaze on her face she had her answer. After a few moments she spoke, "Wow Greg, so soon. It's a difficult question but I have an answer." He looked eagerly at her and she could see a mix of hope, worry and excitement in his curious face. Her answer could make or break this relationship for all she knew.

"My answer is ..."

* * *


	11. An Answer to the Big Question

****

Disclaimer: No i don't own House, but I do own this storyline

**Yes, this chapter will finally give the answer and I hope you all like it**

**Constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy**

* * *

_"My answer is ..."_

House's POV

"... Yes, I will marry you Greg."

He felt the surge of happiness through his body and felt more joy in that one moment than he had in his entire lifetime. She really wanted him, beautiful, accomplished, young, Alison Cameron wanted him, not Chase or some young handsome doctor, him. His whole mouth became a grin and he saw a matching smile on Ally's soft features.

He opened the blue velvet box he'd been hiding in his jacket pocket and presented it to her and saw her green eyes sparkle with tears. She spoke softly, her voice muffled a little by the tears, "it's gorgeous Greg." He looked at the ring he'd picked up the day before, silver with a diamond embedded in the middle, quite traditional but with an enscription underneath which was both touching and amusing at the same time, 'For the Angel who is better than Vicodin'. She laughed at that and leant over the table to kiss him. "I love it, the enscription reminds me of you," she said, still smiling.

He spoke again after a few seconds, "you can wear it to work if you want, it'll cause some talk when the idiots at the hospital notice it and you can keep them guessing a little while about the identity of your fiance, should be amusing and don't worry, I'll play my intruding, nosy, misanthropic ex-boss part to perfection. We'll let them know the truth in due time, but we'll let the squirm for a while too."

Cameron's POV

She had to smile at his suggestion and after a few seconds she answered him, "sure, I'll play along with your joke on the Hospital but I have to get something in return." He looked suspiciously at her, "what's that then," he asked. She giggled, "don't worry it's nothing too terrible. But a week on Saturday my family is having a get together and I want them to meet you." She registered the worry on his face and felt the need to reassure him, "they're all very nice and I've told them all about you. None of them mind, about the age gap or you being my boss before. They're just happy that I've finally found someone. They were worried after my first husband died and when I got so depressed. Plus, when we get there I have something important to tell you about me." Greg seemed to relax at her comforting words and after a minute of thought he asked her, "what about my leg?" She smiled slightly at him, "none of them mind, they see past it and they know I love you." House grinned, "well good because I don't plan on leaving your life any time soon."

She leant over the table and gave him another kiss. "But what about this imprtant thing you need to tell me, I wanna know now." She knew his inquisitive nature would cause this question to come up soon but he couldn't know yet, "sorry Greg, but you have to see for me to tell you so you're gonna have to wait. Don't worry, it's less than two weeks," she assured him as they collected their coats and left the restaurant.

He began tickling her and she squealed before he spoke in a playfully ominous voice, "maybe I'll torture it out of you." Well he could try but it wouldn't work, she knew that. "Well, how about some dessert, I'm thinking chocolate covered Ally," he spoke with a cheeky grin and she laughed as he dragged her over to the Porsche. It was going to be an energetic night.

House's POV

It was about 3am and they were laying in his appartment together. He loved to watch her sleep and he traced circles on her bare stomach while admiring her pale face with dark hair splayed about. They'd spent a number of hours 'celebrating' their engagement and he couldn't believe how lucky he was. Today was the day that the board would decide who would replace Foreman and if they were lucky it would be Ally. He reached over to his bedside table and grasped his oragne vicodin bottle, then popped two pills in his mouth and dry swallowed, breathing a sigh of relief as the pain in his leg ebbed. He thought about his decreased vicodin use since he'd been with Ally, she really was healthy for him. As the vicodin kicked in he drifted off to sleep, his thoughts full of Ally and their future.

Cameron's POV

She woke up in Greg's bed to the early morning light and felt his arm circling her waist. A small smile and a blush crept over her face as she remembered last night's 'activities'. Glancing at the clock she saw it was 7 o clock and she wanted to be at the hospital at 8 to see the board about her potential job with House. Sighing, she got out of bed and had a quick shower before going to see what was in Greg's kitchen. As she'd suspected there wasn't much there so she decided that she'd grab a bagel and coffee on the way to work. She had to go home to change so she went into House's bedroom and dropped a kiss on his cheek after leaving a short note for him. Then she set out for work, hoping that the interview with the board that day would go well.

House's POV

He finally woke up at 9 o clock, pretty early for him and looking to his right he found an empty space with a note on the pillow. Ahh Ally, the early bird riser. He grabbed the not and saw a few lines in Ally's girly script;

_Hey Greg,_

_Gotta go to work, what with the board meeting about my job with you, so I'll_

_see you sometime at work. You really need to restock your fridge. Love you,_

_Ally xx_

He smiled at her worry about his fridge contents and decided to stock up some time to see if she would make him breakfast. A quick shower and some vicodin later he was on his motorbike on the way to work, clocking in at 10, pretty good for him and just in time to see what the outcome of Ally's meeting was.

* * *

**Well that was a pretty long chapter for me, over 1200 words. I obviously had to have Cameron say yes to House. It just seems to me that House is the sort of guy who wouldn't ask again if he was refused once, at least with marriage proposals so yes it is. The family will probably come in a few chapters at the get together.**


	12. Foreman's Replacement and Cameron's Ring

**Disclaimer: All I own are the DVDs and my imagination. Sadly Fox own the real thing**

**Sorry it took a while, I had login problems. Any constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy**

* * *

Cameron's POV

She had just come out of the meeting with the Board and she was ecstatic. They'd all voted unanimously to give her the job. She couldn't wait to tell him. Speak of the devil, she thought, there he was, coming into work at 10 o clock, impressive for him. She knew he'd head up to his office so that's where she decided to go, walking over to the lift and going up to the fourth floor and the Diagnostics Department. When she got there she saw that all of House's team were there, Foreman included, so she went in to say hi and feign ignorance of House's whereabouts. It was time to act.

She smiled at them all and spoke, "Hey, where's House?" It was Foreman who replied, "Dunno, it's House so he's probably still in bed and won't be in for a while. Why do you need him, consult?" She smiled at this and shook her head, "it was confirmed this morning, I'm replacing you when you leave." She let it sink in and gauged their reactions. Foreman gave a grin, "good lucky with that. When I started he tortured me for ages, should be amusing at least." He came over to her and gave her a hug, "good luck Cameron." She grinned back at him and said thanks, before turning to the three fellows. Thirteen smiled tentatively at her, Kutner gave a wide smile and Taub nodded to her. Taub spoke for the rest of the group, "Don't worry Dr Cameron, we'll play nice, I'm sure your legendary coffee and the fact you actually do the mail will make House slightly less of an ass." Cameron laughed at this, "thanks, I think I'm gonna wait in House's office for him to tell him fast and get it over with. You'll know when he arrives when you hear the inevitable shouting that will follow me telling him."

With that she walked into his office and grinned when she heard the laughter behind her. Five minutes later and House entered his office, stopping short when he saw her. She went to stand in front of him and whispered, "I got the job, now it's time for pretending." She spoke at normal volume then, "Hey House, guess who's replacing Foreman?" House spoke sarcastically, "Who? Please tell me it's Angelina Jolie. I know we were meant to be together." Cameron gave an audible chuckle and answered him, "Nope, sorry House, but Angelina declined due to her busy Hollywood schedule. Guess you're stuck with little old me."

Everyone in the next room heard House's cry of "What !! Ok Foreman was bad enough but now I have to cooperate with you and your insane morals. How will I get anything done? The only highlight is the coffee will stop tasting like crap and my mail will actually stop cluttering up the room. This was Cuddy's idea wasn't it. She just wants charts and all that other rubbish done doesn't she?"

Cameron merely laughed and walked back into the conference room and sat down to start paperwork. But as she did her ring sparkled in the light and Foreman noticed it. Surprise flitted across his face. "Er Cam, have you got something to share," he was staring pointedly at her ring finger where the diamond snugly placed. His acknowledgement caught the attention of the other three fellows and they looked curious. She blushed furiously and muttered quietly, "Well, I'm engaged." She almost laughed at the mouths dropping open and the eyes popping out. "To who?" was the general cry, House's loudest of all and they all looked around to see he had come into the room from his office. Although she knew Greg was only acting it was all still a bit intimidating with everyone crowding her. She spoke quickly, "I'm not telling you, I'll just get a load of questions about him and I don't want that right now. So you'll have to wait a while to find out." House scowled, "I wanna know now. It better not be the wombat, though I'm guessing not after your little breakup. But you do move through them fast don't you Cameron." Wow he was a good actor. She grinned at him, "Tough luck House, you may live for the puzzles but acting like a child doesn't mean you'll be able to solve all the puzzles. And it isn't Chase."

With that she waltzed out of the room leaving a group of very astonished and confused doctors behind.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. Don't know when the next one will be, I'll have to see. By Sunday or before I hope**


	13. Reactions and Rumours

**Disclaimer: If I did own House then this story would be incorperated into the series **

**I just realised how little of the medical stuff I'm using but I can't promise too much because I'm not a doctor so sorry about that**

**Constructive criticism welcome. Enjoy**

* * *

House's POV

They all watched her leave the room with their mouths hanging open, shock on their features. House really wanted to laugh at his and Cameron's great acting, but he had to stay as he was or the ruse would be blown. Once they had all recovered use of their mouths and resumed normal expressions Foreman left the room, muttering something about "big news" and "tell Chase before he hears the rumours". He then turned to his three remaining fellows and pointed at each in turn, "Thirteen, go do and MRI and angiogram on our ptient. Taub, get blood samples and test for infections, parasites and auto-immune diseases. As for you Kutner, the clinic awaits." Wow, delegating was fun.

Grinning to himself House went to play on his PSP in his office after taking a few more vicodin. This was going to be fun and he wondered if anyone would actually guess that it was him, the misanthropic bastard, who Ally was dating and engaged to.

Cameron's POV

The rest of the week was hectic. Foreman left for his new job and they all had a party to wish him luck, even Greg came, albeit grudgingly and only after many promises from herself about making it up to him. About a day after the team discovered about her engagement the rumour mill at the hospital was insane and she had people she didn't even know coming up to ask her who she was engaged to. It was like high school all over again. It was all pretty crazy.

House's three fellows didn't seem overly interested, after all they didn't know her too well, she'd only just started working with them properly. But they still asked her a few questions about him which she managed to deflect and they didn't ask much else.

House's acting was very convincing, he was being extra annoying to her all day, wheedling and threatening to try to get her to 'spill' as he'd say. Still, at nights and away from the hospital he was anything but annoying.

Chase was one of the worst. He was being surly, would ignore her one moment and then the next he would spend ages trying to get a name or details of her new guy out of her. She never thought his anger with her or his jealousy would get this bad.

Foreman had been curious to start, but once he left the emails and phone calls she got from him weren't really very intruding. They would talk about how his new job was, how House was behaving and how she liked being back in Diagnostics. She was grateful to him for that.

Cuddy seemed quite interested, so was Wilson, but neither were rude or annoying enough to keep on asking her. They knew they'd find out soon enough. They were more interested in her well being rather than gossip. They knew about her husband and her history with House. If they'd known about her medical history then they'd probably be even more worried, so it was probably best that they didn't know.

It was a relief when the weekend came, time to rest and just spend time alone with Greg before they went away the next weekend with her family. That should be interesting.

Chase's POV

He couldn't believe that she was engaged, they'd hadn't even been broken up that long. When Foreman had told him he'd just stood there, frozen and shocked. Well, at least it wasn't House she was with, it couldn't be, House would never propose so quickly, if ever, to someone, even Cameron. Would he? No, he wouldn't. Only a small consolation though, he'd never get her back now. He'd spent hours ignoring and hiding from her, trying to get over his feelings. Then he'd fold and just constantly question her about him, though she never let him know anything. He'd just have to wait it out until she announced it.

Wilson's POV

He was shocked when House told about Cameron's engagement. She hadn't stopped dating Chase until a little while before and he knew she wouldn't of cheated on him, she remembered the story about her husband's best friend Joe. But it seemed awfully fast to be moving. Could she really have gotten over Chase and House for that matter. She'd cared so much about him. He hadn't questioned her much, it was better to not annoy her. Instead he would spend time talking to Cuddy about it. They'd discussed House's reaction, he had been shocked and curious and they wondered if he was upset at all, though he never showed it. After a while he really began to enjoy the time he spent with Cuddy, she was strong, beautiful. Maybe she'd .... no she'd never go for him .... Well, he was sure House would figure Cameron's new guy out soon and then he and Cuddy would find out. He just had to be patient until then.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. The next chapter will be some characters discovering Cameron's fiance and their reactions**

**I might not be able to update as soon as normal as I have an economics test to study for. Sorry**


	14. Wilson and Cuddy's shocking Discovery

****

Disclaimer: Still no House and darn its not my Birthday till August

**This chapter involves a surprise from House and the reactions of two people who discover Cameron and House's secret**

**Constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy**

* * *

Cameron's POV

She and Greg had spent the weekend mostly at his place, just relaxing and both mentally preparing themselves for the next week. Rumours still going strong meant it was going to be tiring. She was a little worried and kind of confused though as Greg would disappear for a few hours or just go outside to talk on the phone but she dismissed it. He would tell her soon and she knew he'd never have an affair.

Apart from the that the weekend seemed kind of boring. But it got to Sunday afternoon though and there was a surprise. Greg was sitting watching TV with her and stroking her hair when he suddenly spoke, "Lets go for a drive Ally, I wanna show you something." They went downstairs and into the car and Greg produced a blindfold, which he placed over her eyes, a smile on the corners of his mouth. "So the surprise isn't spoiled", is what he'd said.

They'd not driven for long when he stopped and helped her out of the car. He led her for a minute or so before removing her blindfold with a flourish. In front of her stood a gorgeous house, two stories, red brick and with a garden at the back. She looked pointedly at Greg, "why are we here?" At those words the grin on his face widened and he spoke happily, "it's ours." Shock and happiness were both displayed on her face and she hugged him tightly before kissing him feverently. "When, how, why?" She was babbling, she always did when she was shocked. So this was what he'd been sneaking off to do the past few days and been on the phone about ... He grasped her hand and led her into the house.

House's POV

He was taking her on a tour of the new house. She seems so happy, gushing about every room. He's really glad he managed to find this house, he'd picked one with four bedrooms and when she'd questioned him about it he actually blushed when he spoke, "well, you know, if we have a family then we're obviously gonna need room because I am not sharing a room with a pooping, stinky little thing that drools and cries." She seemed both touched and amused at the same time. "You really mean it?," he nodded and knew it was the right decision when he saw the amazing smile she dazzled him with. They were both happy and excited.

House had been thinking about how they would move when Ally voiced his concerns, "Greg, how are we going to move and when will we have the time. It would be nice to get it out of the way before we go to see my family at the weekend." He grinned as an evil plan formed in his mind. "I think it's time to let Cuddy and Wilson know our little secret. Then we can book the day off and get Cuddy to tell the others that me, you and Jimmy have gone to a conference for the day. I'm a cripple and I am not shifting boxes." The worry left her face, "good idea Greg, when should we tell them?" His grin grew more evil, "don't think I'm just going to tell them nicely. They're both gonna get a fun surprise tomorrow." He saw her pale and laughed, "don't worry, they'll know it was all my idea and we're not gonna get fired Ally." The colour gradually returned to her cheeks and she pecked him on the lips. "Come on then, get me home. I have to pack and it's gonna take me ages, you could have given me some advance warning." Ahh, typical women, always in a fuss ...

Wilson's POV

It was Monday morning and quite quiet. He had no patient for a few hours and so he was planning on going down to Cuddy's office to see if she wanted to get a quick coffee with him and merely the thought of it was making him nervous. But suddenly he got a very confusing page:

**Wilson. Emergency in House's office. Bring Cuddy and get here stat !!**

It couldn't be House, it was only 8am, he would never be in that early. Shrugging to himself he went off to find Cuddy. 'Guess coffee can wait,' he thought.

_5 minutes later_

He and Cuddy arrived at House's office after a few minutes, it was silent and the blinds were drawn. He looked at Cuddy and her face mirrored his confused expression. Was House is one of his moods? He wouldn't be suprised what with Cameron's engagement and all, he knew House felt something for her, but the stubborn ass would never admit it. Cuddy stuck her master key into the lock and they pushed open the door and turned the light on in the darkened office. What they saw made their jaws drop...

House and Cameron were entwined on House's sofa, his t-shirt on the floor and hers discarded on the desk. They were locked in a heated embrace and only broke off when the light turned back on and they heard a shrill cry from Cuddy next to him. He was furious, Cameron was engaged and now making out with House, there had to be something wrong here. "House, Cameron what the fuck are you two doing, Cameron you're engaged, what will your fiance think?" Cameron seemed embarrased and went a dark shade of red. Oh God House is gonna get sued or shot or hit again and he'll probably deserve it. Just Great.

House was grinning at him, God knows why. "Don't worry Jimmy Boy, her fiance is absolutely fine with this." "Don't be stupid House, why would he be fine with you and his fiance getting it on in your darkened office?" He took a deep breath and noticed how still and white Cuddy was, he hoped she hadn't gone into shock.

"Like I said Jimmy, relax, he's not gonna mind and I know that." "How?" Wilson said wearily. And then House said possibly the most surprising thing possible. "Because I'm her fiance."

...............................................................................

Wilson stood there gobsmacked. He couldn't believe it. House and Cameron together and he didn't know. "When, what, how?" he babbled. "Oh shut your trap Jimbo, we are getting married. I suppose that means you'll finally get to be my best man, dust of that tux." This was more than he could take in at the moment. "I'm gonna go with Cuddy now and we are going to have a serious talk later House. You can just carry on with whatever you were doing." House nodded and Wilson went to guide Cuddy out of the room.

As soon as they were out the door the blinds shut again and the door locked and he rolled his eyes as he turned towards Cuddy. Boldly he spoke, "That was the most insane thing I have ever seen," he smiled at her weak grin, "so now I am going to do the most insane thing I've ever done." With that he took a deep breath and kissed Lisa Cuddy ...

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed the chapter. It's pretty long for me, over 1,200 words. **

**The next chapter should be posted in a week maximum. It will deal with the rest of the hospital and their reactions to House and Cameron's engagement.**


	15. Wilson loves Cuddy and House loves Ally

**Disclaimer: House M.D. isn't mine and neither are any of the characters on the show. They belong to Fox**

**Constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy**

**It's a pretty long chapter because it took me a while to get out**

* * *

House's POV

Wilson had been a little shocked to say the least. Cuddy had just stood there as still as a statue watching as Wilson ranted on as normal. His face when House had told him that he was Ally's fiance was priceless, he'd wished so much for a camera at that moment. Wilson had assured House that they'd talk later and then he'd half dragged Cuddy out of the room with him since she still seemed to be in a bit of shock. House had closed the blinds to continue what he'd been doing with Ally, but not before he saw Wilson kissing Cuddy! Wow, go Jimmy, it really was about time and he needed someone to help him get over Amber. maybe now Cuddy wouldn't be such and witch and hassle him about clinic duty so much. He'd have to have give Wilson a good tease about it later. But for now he was busy. He limped over to Cameron, took her in his arms and they carried on where they'd left off.

_5 Hours Later ..._

It was lunchtime so House decided that he'd go see Wilson and try to get a free lunch off him, Ally never paid for his food and said it was payback for all the annoying things he'd said to her in the past. He accepted that and he was till trying to make up for all the hurtful things he'd done in the past. But obviously he continued to free load food off Wilson, he wouldn't be House if he didn't.

He headed off to Wilson's office, knowing he would inevitably end up in some long talk about him and Ally. Then again, he could use Wilson's kissing Cuddy as a way to keep the conversation off his love life. He burst into Wilson's office a few minutes later and saw he had no patient. Good, no one needs kicking out then.

He spoke quickly, before Wilson could even get a hello in. "Hey Wilson, you wanted to talk but since I don't want to listen to your million and one questions i'll just give you the straightforward story about me and Ally. Basically Ally was upset after she realised she could never say no to me, cuz I'm so great obviously, so she resigned as acting Dean of Medicine. Then she broke it off with Chase and showed me her medical file, it's much worse than we knew and when I got to her appartment to check on her she was cutting herself to apparently try to 'take away the pain." His face darkened with worry as he remembered her lying there all covered in blood. "Well I helped her and ended up staying at her place and she made us breakfast, sorry Wilson but she makes better pancakes than you. It all just kinda went from there, first kiss, dates, sex (amazing by the way) and now we are officially engaged."

Wilson had listened in quiet shock and when House finished speaking he asked him what House saw as the all important question, "Do you love her?" He thought about it, did he? He was happy when she was around, he actually smiled when he saw a hint of her gorgeous smile. His vicodin usage had dropped dramatically since he started dating her and he of all people had proposed, that made her pretty special. She was like his personal sun, warming his heart and making him feel emotions he believed were long buried. He felt a few tears in his eyes as he answered Wilson, "yes. I do love her."

Wilson grinned at him, "well it's about time." He grinned back, "I suppose so. But we have more important things to discuss. Spill about you and the dragon lady." Wilson blushed and House's grin widened, this was going to be a fun conversation.

Cuddy's POV

Meanwhile, Cuddy was deep in thought. She passed James' office as she went down to her own and heard him and House laugh and joke. She smiled slightly, it had been a long time since she'd heard House that happy and supposed it was Cameron's influence. When she had first seen House and Cameron together she'd been more than a little shocked and also a tiny bit jealous. Her and House had had a uni fling but they'd both agreed it was better to stay friends. Since then she'd only thought of him as the brilliant, annoying jerk who was the best doctor she had. Plus, her and James were about the only real friends House had, why ruin that?

Still, she had felt old feelings flare up at the sight of him and Cameron. But those feelings were quickly dispelled when she had left House's office and James had suddenly kissed her. It was a kiss full of warmth and love and she had eagerly responded to it. This was a relationship she could see herself exploring. She knew James had a reputation for cheating, especially after his three wives. But his normal type was needy and she was certainly not needy so maybe this would be different to his other relationships.

She pondered what House's reaction would be, probably arguing that he should get out of clinic duty because his best friend was dating the boss. Who would've ever thought her and Wilson would get together, the again, the same could be said of House and Cameron. She entered her office after a quick hello to her assistant and sat down at her desk to start her mountain of paperwork. There was a little smile on her face at the sun streaming into her office, matching her mood perfectly.

House's POV

He and Wilson had been discussing Wilson and Cuddy for the past half hour. Wilson had filled House in on what had happened after the kiss. "Well there was a lot of kissing, excellent kissing. Let me tell you House her breasts look great when you have a downward view." He threw that comment in for fun and to see the jokey longing look on House's face. "You have gone where no man has gone before and returned alive." Wilson rolled his eyes. "Then we went to my office to talk. We decided we wanted to try a relationship but that we'd keep it quiet, so you can only tell Cameron for the moment." House shrugged, "sure Jimmy, I'll keep my mouth shut if you promise me you'll attempt to get the dragon lady to cut down my clinic hours." Wilson sighed, how did he know House would use this as a blackmail opportunity, of course, it was House. "Fine," he spoke in defeat. "Great, thanks Jimbo." With that they both lapsed into silence, thinking about their respective relationships.

After a few minutes the sun shone through the blinds and highlighted a mischevious glint in House's eyes. "I'm bored now, but I have a brilliant plan. It involves the clinic, Ally, a lot of PDA and finally, letting everyone know exactly who Allison Cameron belongs to." With that he hurried out of the door followed by a slightly aprehensive Wilson, who had a good idea of what Cuddy would think of this little stunt, but wanting the amusment of watching too.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one up will have House's 'plan' and the reactions of the rest of the hospital. It will also have Cameron and House leaving to visit her family.**


	16. The Plan is revealed

**Disclaimer: I am currently saving up but it's gonna take a while before I can attempt to buy it**

**Sorry about the wait for this chapter but I've been really busy lately and kind of lost my muse so sorry if the chapter isn't too good**

**Constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy**

* * *

House's POV

It was a good thing he knew her clinic schedule, otherwise this plan would have just taken longer and he was not a patient man. He entered the clinic with Wilson and looked around. It was pretty empty, that would never do. Whipping out his pager he sent a message to every department in the hospital:

**Emergency in the clinic. Any doctor or Nurse not involved in a life or death situation**

**get down here ASAP !!**

He smiled at his handiwork, he was truly diabolical, then sat down to wait. 5 minutes later and the clinic was packed and full of confusion. He grinned and saw Ally come out with a puzzled look on her face. Limping over he grabbed her and dragged her over towards the centre of the room. Then he whistled loudly, catching everyone's attention and making it go deathly quiet. The plan was coming together perfectly. When he was sure everyone was watching him he winked at Wilson and then pulled Ally over and kissed her right there in the clinic in front of everyone.

The room was still and you could of heard a pin drop. Then there were a few wolf wistles and the nurses started whispering. he caught bits of the gossip, "do you reckon he's the one she's engaged to .... can't be, he'd never get engaged .... she's not that stupid .... maybe she's cheating on her fiance .... could just be one of House's random acts" House smiled at their thoughts and coughed loudly, "excuse me, gotta get through. Me and MY FIANCE have work to do."

At these words the gossip became even more heated and the nurses appeared to be having a field day. He rolled his eyes and dragged Ally towards his office. When they finally had peace and quiet he leant down and kissed her again. After a few seconds she pulled away and looked up at him with a playful frown, "Greg, what on earth did you think you were doing. The nurses are gonna gossip for days and you know Cuddy will have your head for this."

He smiled knowingly, "oh she'll be incredibly pissed but she can't do anything or I'll just tell the world that she's screwing a certain oncologist named Wilson." Ally looked at him open mouthed and shocked, "since when?" "Well I believe it started when they caught us making out in here." She sighed, "trust you to use a budding romance as blackmail material." He just grinned and was about to kiss her again when they were rudely interrupted by Lisa "Dragon Lady" Cuddy on the warpath.

Cuddy's POV

She was furious and couldn't believe that House had the nerve to pull off that kind of stunt. First he'd completely disrupted the hospital by dragging half the staff down into the clinic and then his kissing Cameron meant the nurse's were now furiously gossiping and barely getting any work done. Then to top it all off she had Chase moping around with a surly look on his face, snapping at anyone who spoke to him.

"House, what were you thinking! You know how innappropriate that was. I've had God knows how many complaints from patients about that scene and half my staff aren't doing any work at all. Explain yourself !!" House smirked at her, "well Dr Cuddles I just wanted to show the world how much I love Ally and I was sick of people trying to work out who she was engaged to. The whole hospital should know exactly who she belongs to and what will happen to them if they try and hit on her." Cuddy noticed that Cameron had gone red at this declaration and spoke up, "sorry to interrupt but I have to go and try to get some work done. Greg doesn't appear to have filed anything since I left." One peck on his cheek and a "see you at home Greg" then she was gone.

Rolling her eyes Cuddy turned towards House, "remember she is not your PA so don't get her doing all YOUR paperwork." Then she thought for a moment, Cameron had said home, were they living together? "House, are you and Cameron living together?" House smiled, a shock in itself, "yeah, we bought a new house, you and Jimmy should come visit. I'd invite you this weekend by me and Ally are going to see her family." Cuddy nodded, "well that should be interesting. Now for the moment go and actually do some work." He stepped out of his office and went towards the clinic. Just before he reached the elevator she stuck her head out of the door and shouted to him, "that means actual work House, not playing your PSP. I will be checking." She smiled and laughed a little when she heard him curse loudly, but felt a migraine coming on with all the work she was going to have with the gossipy nurses.

The remaining days before the weekend were full of the gossip on House and Cameron. No one could seem to believe that Cameron, whose picture everyone would swear could be found under the words kind, caring, gentle and hardworking in the dictionary, was engaged to House, the world's grumpiest doctor and with possibly the least social skills they'd ever seen in a person.

A pool had been running about who Cameron's fiance was and, since no one had guessed House, Chase won everthing. However, Cuddy and everyone in the hospital could see it was poor consolation to the fact that Cameron was going to marry House. He avoided the pair as much as possible and would often be seen late at night at the little bar opposite the hospital, drinking his problems away.

Cuddy was looking forward to the next week, when the gossip would hopefully have died down and everything would be relatively normal again. Well, as normal as things could be with House around.

House's POV

The two were packed and ready for the visit to Ally's family and though he'd never admit to it, he was nervous and wanted to make a decent impression. Saturday morning arrived and he was very reluctantly woken by Ally at six, she wanted to make an early start. Half asleep he dragged himself into some clothes and swallowed down a cup of hot coffee. He moaned so much about his lack of sleep that Ally offered to drive. With that he settled himself into the car listening to Ally's idle chatter and as the countryside flew past he surrendered to the peace of sleep ...

* * *

**The next chapter will be the first of a few detailing the visit to Cameron's family. The end of the next chapter will also reveal a big secret of Cameron's that should shock a few people. Hopefully I'll be quicker updating but I don't have any of it written yet so it may be a week or two.**


	17. Meet the family & the Secret is revealed

**Sorry I'm taking longer between chapters now but I have big exams in a month or two and am always really busy. **

**This chapter reveals the big secret and hopefully it won't disappoint**

**Constructive criticism welcome. Enjoy**

* * *

Cameron's POV

They were 10 minutes off from her parent's home. It felt good to be back, though she was a little nervous about how her family would react to House. They'd left the main city and were in a quiet suburban area with few houses. House was still asleep so she hummed along quietly to some songs while she drove until the house came into view. It was an enormous white panelled building, a converted farmhouse with multiple out buildings which made up the indoor pool, games room, guest rooms and stables. There was also a few paddocks where the family rode their horses and exercised the dogs. It was so beautiful, especially now in the summer.

She manoevered the car up the driveway and parked. Then she gently shook House awake, "Greg, we're her. Wake up." He merely mumbled incoherently and she sighed loudly before declaring he would get no sex unless he got up now. Upon hearing such a threat his eyes snapped open immeadiately and she laughed loudly. Looking around she noticed a host of other cars and realised most of the family must be there by now.

Five minutes later House had limped to the door and she was dragging two small suitcases and a handbag to the door. House had pulled the cripple excuse again. She rang the doorbell and they waited.

House's POV

The doorbell chimed and a few seconds later the door was opened by a woman in her mid fifties who looked exactly like an older version of Ally with chesnut brown hair streaked with grey and sparkling blue eyes. She enveloped Cameron in a hug that seemed to last for ages and then stood back and took a good look at him. "I suppose you're Dr House then." House smiled nervously, "yeah, call me Greg." She nodded apporvingly, "well I can see what Ally sees in you. I'm Elizabeth Cameron, Ally's mother. You can call me Lizzie."

She shouted down the hallway, "Aaron, come here and help your sister with the bags." A minute later a group of six people appeared. A tall man a little older than cameron stuck his hand out, he had the brunette hair and blue eyes of Elizabeth Cameron. "Hi, I'm Ally's big brother. The rest are my wife Libby and our four children. Bailey is 14, Dominick and Madeline are 6 and little Noah is 1." He pointed out a slender woman with raven black hair and a toddler in her arms, the twins hiding behind their mother and the teenager he presumed to be Bailey, who gave him a smile and a wave before disappearing off with her younger siblings.

Elizabeth turned to Aaron, "will you take the bags upstairs while I take Greg to meet everyone?" Aaron nodded and hauled the suitcases upstairs with little effort. House and Cameron were led into a large room with a host of people inside. Elizabeth called over a man and a woman, who both shook his hand warmly. The blonde woman smiled and spoke, "I'm Abigail, Ally's big sister and this is my husband John." She gestured towards the red haired man beside her. "There's my son Laurie outside playing with Dom and Maddy and Isabelle gossiping with Bailey as usual." She pointed out her two children, a blond haired boy and firey red head teenager.

The four talked together for a while and it turned out that John was Dean of Medicine at Seattle Grace Hospital so he and House shared stories of their stranger cases. House was just finishing off a story about a guy with over a dozen life threatening symptons, who only had a beetle in his ear, when they were interrupted by a man is his late fifties with light grey hair and Ally's eyes, her father he guessed. John greeted him aimicably, "hey Mike, long time no see, better go rescue Abby from the kids, see you later."

He disappeared outside and left a very nervous House alone with the man. "Michael Cameron, Ally's dad. You must be Greg House." House shook hands and nodded. "Heard so much about you from Ally. Head of Diagnostics must be a fascinating job." House was relieved, medical talk he could do. He was explaining the details of his job to Michael when the doorbell rang and a few seconds later a young woman walked through the door. She was in her early twenties with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Elizabeth sighed, "finally Alexandra, why is it that you're always so late?" The woman laughed, "sorry mom, they kept me late at the studio." She glided over towards House and Cameron joined them. "House this is Alexandra, also known as Alexa, my younger sister. She's a model/dancer/actress. Went to Julliard and very talented." "Aww Ally, I'm not that talented, just lucky with jobs." Cameron laughed, "she's also very modest. Still, she's playing Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz production in town. We might go see it tonight." House smiled at her, "sure Ally."

Alexa took this opportunity to speak, "so Dr House, any hot guys where you work?" Cameron rolled her eyes and House smirked. "Well, there is the wombat if you like wimpy Australians who care more about their hair than anyone and previously dated your sister before she regained her brain." Alexa giggled, "oh yeah, I met him once when I was in Jersey. Kinda hot but no brains." House laughed with her. He liked this Cameron sister, she shared his views and was lots of fun. "If you're into girls though my fellow Thirteen would totally dig you and it would be so hot to watch." Alexa smirked at him, "thanks but no thanks Greg. If you'll excuse me I'm gonna go say hi to Aaron and Abby." House turned to Cameron, "you family is great Ally, all so nice."

"Thanks Greg, but there's one left to meet. Follow me."

Cameron's POV

It was now or never. He had the right to know her secret and hopefully he wouldn't freak and would accept it.

She led him towards a room down the hall and, after taking a deep breath, opened the door.

House's POV

Ally took him into a room where there was a lone figure sitting. She stood up and came to stand in front of House. He looked her up and down. She was about sixteen, with long auburn hair down her back and green eyes. The spitting image of Ally. Must be another sister, perhaps a niece, he thought. He turned to Ally, who sighed and spoke quietly.

"Greg, meet Caitlyn Katherine Cameron. She's my daughter."

* * *

**Who can say cliff-hanger lol. I'm very sorry to leave it there but that's how it is.**

**Hope you all liked Cameron's secret. **

**A special message to Tabitha of MoonAurora who guessed that either Cameron was pregnant or her family was insane. Good guesses but I could never make her family insane, I just wouldn't know how to write it lol. Still, I'm pretty sure a pregnancy will come later. Hope you found the secret a unique one. Thanks for the lovely comments.**

**I will be introducing a new minor character to the story soon, a new friend for Caitlyn. Any suggestions for a mini storyline they could have or any names for this new friend are welcome. The friend will be a girl.**


	18. Explanations and a visit to the Theatre

**Disclaimer: I'm planning a hostile takeover of Fox in order to own House. But until then I'll have to dream.**

**Again, sorry for the wait, I have lots of revision with exams coming up. I'm going on holiday in 2 days so there won't be another chapter for a while. Hopefully when I get back I'll have at least 1 chapter written and just needing typing up.**

**Constructive criticism welcome. Enjoy**

* * *

House's POV

_... He turned to Ally, who spoke quietly. "Greg, meet Caitlyn Katherine Cameron. She's my daughter." ..._

His eyes widened in shock. Did she just say what he thought she did? A daughter, a teenage daughter at that. So many questions bubbled under the surface, but for once in his life he managed to hold his tongue. He stepped towards the girl, who gave him a small smile and stuck out her hand, very much the same as her mother had when she'd temporarily quit all those years ago. He remembered how her face had fallen when he had not taken her hand and was determined not to do the same again. He reached his hand out and grasped hers, "I'm Dr Greg House, but I'm sure you already know that." She nodded and he released her hand, then turned to Cameron. She took the unspoken hint, seeing the questions in his eyes, "Caitlyn, go play with your cousins, we'll come and get you in a while." The girl headed out the door, muttering about teenagers not 'playing', but 'hanging out.'

Cameron gave a wry smile and turned to House. "So I guess you want the story?" He nodded solemnly and she sighed before beginning. "Well you've seen my medical file obviously and you know about how I got pregnant at 15 from the rape and then miscarried when I was 16. It's a lie, the pregnancy carried on to full term and I gave birth at 16 to Caitlyn."

She saw his shocked and pained look, but forced herself to continue speaking, "I forged my medical records, it was pretty easy since we did a class in this medical summer school I went to on how to distinguish between fakes and real ones. It's kinda funny that with all the stuff I have on there like the cutting and the rape, that I would choose to change the birth to a miscarriage. But I didn't want questions about my daughter, the fake sympathy in people's eyes. We moved here when I got pregnant and I was tutored until I gave birth, it wasn't a problem, as you can tell we're pretty well off. When I went back to school my mom and dad took care of Caitlyn. They loved her as much as I did and supported every decision I made. She stayed with them when I left to go to university and they told everyone she was their youngest daughter. It wasn't hard, I mean Alexa is only about 8 years older than her. When I met my husband I decided Caitlyn must never meet him, especially since he wouldn't be around much longer. She still lives here, but has always been tutored privately, my little genius, wants to be a doctor."

Here she broke off laughing and he smiled when she giggled, "I've told her that's great as long as she doesn't turn out like my ass of a boss." He gave her a mock glare and she continued with a smile. "I see her every holiday and most weekends when I can manage it. She loves to hear stories about the hospital and longs to visit, but it would be difficult to explain. Only my famiy knows she's my daughter, everyone else knows her as Caitlyn Cameron, Elizabeth and Michael's youngest child. You're the first person outside my family that I've told."

He gripped her hand and squeezed it gently, "I'm honoured you trust me so much Ally." He held her for a few minutes before standing up and leading her out of the room, "come on Ally, let's go talk to your family. They seem so much smarter than most of the idiots I work with. I want to get to know them better."

Cameron's POV

She had told him the story and he hadn't gone running for the hills, which was a very good sign. Now they were chatting aimacably to her family, he seemed to get along well with her daughter. Caitlyn longed to be a doctor so she and House were talking about his cases and she was shocking him by diagnosing many of them correctly in a matter of minutes and that was without ever seeing the patient. It was hilarious to see the shocked look on his face, Gregory House lost for words. Allison felt so proud of her daughter.

A few hours later everyone went to get dressed for the opening night of Alexa's debut in Wizard of Oz. The whole family were going along so they all retired to their rooms to get ready. When she and House were finally alone she broached the subject she'd been worrying about all day. "Greg, erm, how would you feel about having Caitlyn come live with us?"

He turned and pierced her with those bright blue eyes she loved and for a moment she was afraid he would say no. Then his face relaxed into a grin, "of course Ally. She's your daughter. Plus she's like a mini-genius. Almost as good as me. She'll be very helpful in Diagnostics, she can get some practice in helping us." This was high praise from House and she smiled, so happy that House wouldn't kick up a fuss.

"I love you Greg, so much." He grinned at her, "well duh, I'm Greg House, what's not to love. It's obviously the cane, I've told Wilson before, chicks dig canes." She rolled her eyes and smacked him playfully on the arm. "Hey, I'm a cripple. You can't do that." She stuck her tongue out at him, "I just did." With that he proceeded to whack her playfully with his cane while she ran about the room. Their laughter could be heard all over the house.

Caitlyn's POV

She stood looking at herself in the mirror, not bad. The dress for the evening was perfect. Not too formal but still dressy, she and her mother had got it while shopping the last weekend she'd been back to see her. It was black and knee length with green detailing and a green satin ribbon round the waist. Her mom had told her it brought out her green eyes perfectly and she had to agree.

She could hear her mom and Greg laughing and joking in the next room and also heard when they'd agreed she could come live with them. She was estatic, she wanted to see more of her mom and being near the hospital had to help her with her dream of becoming a doctor.

She thought about House. Her mom hadn't dated much since her husband had died and she'd never met the guys. She'd seen a picture of a Dr Chase who her mom had dated before but she could just tell he was a moron. What was with his hair? Plus, he'd never made her mom truly happy, she could see that and that was what was important to Caitlyn.

But Greg House was different. he made her mom show her true smile and he didn't talk down to her like she was 5. He was Head of Diagnostics at PPTH and had some really cool stories. He wasn't like a lot of doctors, boring and high and mighty, he was unique. Yes, Greg was perfect for her mom, even though they were coomplete opposites. And now the two were engaged, she had a feeling her life would be getting a lot more fun.

_1 hour later_

They arrived at the packed theatre and took their seats in a special box Alexa had gotten reserved for them. Caitlyn loved her aunt, she was fun and talented, she was also like a big sister to her.

The performance was brilliant, Alexa made a great Dorothy. But what was even better was watching her mom and Greg interact together. The touches, whispers and stolen kisses all screamed true love and she knew that the diamond sparkling on her mom's finger belonged there.

She settled herself back into the plush velvet seats to watch the finale of the play, everything was perfect; her mom had a great boyfriend, said boyfriend was a world famous doctor, which was perfect considering her dream and she was finally going to live with her mom and be a proper family.

Caitlyn Cameron was one very happy girl.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I made it slightly longer than normal to make up for the time it took getting it out.**

**You can still submit names in reviews for a new character, a female friend that Caitlyn is going to get. She won't be too big a character but she'll get some time**

**I have a poll up on my page about Foreman and whether you want him back. The choices are that he stays where he is and Thirteen resigns and goes to him, he stays where he is or he comes back to the Neurology department after being fired for being too like House. if you want a say then get over there and vote because it will only be up for the next few chapters**


	19. Two Went Away and Three Come Back

**Sorry for the huge wait I have been really busy and I'm afraid I am now on a break while my exams are on, hopefully you can expect something by early July and then the updates should be more regular**

**Disclaimer: Still planning the hostile attack, if you're interested just ask lol**

**Constructive criticism welcome. Enjoy**

* * *

Cameron's POV

The next week was a blur. The rest of the weekend was spent with her family, they got to know House and they all loved him, even with all his unique personality 'quirks'. Caitlyn was taken with him and they would spend hours in conversation talking about all medical topics under the sun. They'd told her that she was coming to live with them and she agreed estatically. They'd decided that she would leave with them once the weekend was over and bring essentials with her. The rest of her things would be sent in a moving can a week later when they were all packed up.

They'd decided that she would continue to be privately tutored since she was far ahead of her peers and it also meant that she could occasionally help out in the hospital, which they'd already cleared with Cuddy with surprising ease. Cameron suspected that House had promised more clinic hours or more cases to make it happen and bearing in mind how much he hated that, she was grateful and touched by the gesture.

House was already joking about training his successor in the art of manipulation and Houseism. She remembered when he'd mentioned it to her, "Ally, your daughter better not have inherited all your niceness and teddy bear qualities, how would I be expected to turn her into an evil genius if that's what I have to work with. You've been around me 5 years and yet you still retain your irratating rose tinted view of the world and inherent goodness." She'd laughed at that, her daughter was one of the kindest people she'd ever met, but by no means like Cameron. Caitlyn was perfectly capable of holding her own, sarcasm was second nature to her and she had reorts ready for every comment House could throw at her. Cameron knew that's why he liked her company, she could challenge him in a way few others could. Yep, Caitlyn was one in a million.

On Sunday the family had an emotional farewell. While Cameron's parents believed that being with her mom would be best fro Caitlyn, they would still miss the girl. Promising to visit as soon as possible the three set off back to New Jersey. Caitlyn chattered happily the entire way back, hoping she would make some new friends and planning how she was going to decorate her bedroom. For the first twi weeks her tutor would only be there in the morning, allowing her plenty of time to set up her room and get used to the area.

There were a few families with children on the street they lived on so House and Cameron hoped Caitlyn would make friends quickly since she was a very sociable girl. House and Cameron had decided for the moment only Cuddy needed to know about Caitlyn. Wilson would be told in good time, but with the hospital being like a high school in terms of gossip they thought it would be better to give them less rather than more to gossip about. It had been bad enough when they'd found out she and House were dating and engaged.

She sighed at the memory and looked at her daughter in the back. Their lives were all going to change now, but she knew it would be for the better, rather than the worse.

* * *

**Hope you liked it and sorry if it was bad, I just can't concentrate at the moment with all my exams but I thought I'd give out this chapter to tide you over till July**

**If you want to vote if Foreman stays where he is or comes back then the poll is still up and will be for a few more chapters**

**Any more suggestions for a name for Caitlyn's friend are welcome, she must be female. This is your last chance since the next chapter will include her in it**


	20. Smoothie Explosion Lets The Secret Out

**Again, I am very sorry for the wait but after my exams finished I found myself incredibly busy for quite a while and have only just found time to work on this story. I believe the story is nearing its end and it should be finished by the end of the summer if not earlier, updates will be much quicker now. As always constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy.**

* * *

A few weeks passed and House, Cameron and Caitlyn settled into a routine. Caitlyn would have lessons with her tutor and put finishing touches to her new room during the day while House and Cameron went to PPTH to work. In the evening they would try to do things together as often as was possible when the two adults sometimes had to work nights in the ER. They would sometimes go to the cinema, out for a meal or just watch the TV or play a game together at home.

SO far only Cuddy knew of Caitlyn's existence and it was decided that she could come and work at the hospital in a few months assisting House. Of course she told them that the hospital would have a field day since her resemblance to Cameron was uncanny. But House and Cameron told her they'd deal with that bridge when they came to it.

Only two days after Caitlyn moved in she managed to find a great friend and they were well on their way to becoming best friends. The girl was called April and she lived three doors down from them. Cameron was delighted that her daughter was making friends and April often stayed over at their house.

House had been informed by Cuddy that Dr Remy Hadley aka Thirteen had given in her two weeks notice. When Cameron inquired she told her that she was going to join Foreman as she had found a position at the hospital he worked at. Cameron had been pleased, Foreman was a good man and he deserved Thirteen. It also meant that the diagnostics team was back down to the only four members and House gleefully informed them that it meant Cuddy could not cut their wages as she had threatened when the team had five members.

It was Thirteen's last day at the hospital and they were planning on throwing a little party later on when Cameron's secret was ousted in front of the whole team. April had a day off school and she and Caitlyn were at the house having a girly day in, watching chick flicks and doing makeovers. The party for Thirteen had just begun and Cameron would later thank her lucky stars that it was a small party; the guests were Thirteen, Kutner, Taub, House, Cameron, Cuddy, Wilson and Foreman, who had come down to help Thirteen with the move.

The party was going swimmingly, they had all presented Thirteen with a variety of going away gifts, Cameron had caught up with Foreman and House had been his usual sarcastic self. All of a sudden the doors of the office burst open and two teenage girls spilled through the door trying to catch their breaths. The occupants of the room noted how one of the girls, a slender auburn haired girl, bore an uncanny resemblance to Cameron and they looked at her questioningly.

Cameron just buried her face in her hands, this was not how she planned on people finding out about Caitlyn. House was mildly amused and was glad he was there to witness the shock he knew the group would be in on finding out the identity of one of the girls.

Once Caitlyn had caught her breath she held her hands up and spoke to Cameron, "look mum, I know you said I shouldn't bother you or Greg at work unless it was an emergency but me and April had a bit of an accident." She faltered under her mother's gaze and April carried on, "we're really sorry Allison, we were making smoothies and something happened to the blender cuz the entire thing exploded and the kitchen is now covered in a variety of fruit and ice-cream." She hung her head in shame.

Cameron just shook her head and turned to the rest of the room, who seemed to have lost the power of speech. "Erm guys, this is my daughter Caitlyn and her friend April." This sentence seemed to be the key and they all shook themselves out of the stupor and went over to shake hands with the two girls. Foreman looked at Cameron, "Cam, you never told us you had a daughter, care to share?" She sighed and began the tale of Caitlyn's birth. They were all very sympathetic and she supposed it was good to get it off her chest. However, she knew that others would have seen the two girls running round the hospital and some would have even seen the scene inside the office, one of the bad things about having glass walls. She supposed talk was inevitable but she had dealt with it after her engagement and she would deal with it now.

Cameron decided that it would be a good time to leave and with her well wishes to Thirteen and a promise from Foreman to stay in touch, she left along with House, Caitlyn and April. They got in the car and as House drove them home Cameron gave Caitlyn a lecture on the importance of listening to instructions and also on how to properly make smoothies without wrecking the entire kitchen.

Once they arrived home April went back to her own house and Caitlyn went up to her room to work on the work she'd been set by her tutor, leaving House and Cameron on their own. They decided to just curl up on the sofa together and watch Monster Trucks, House's choice of course.

It was then that Cameron decided to broach the subject of their wedding. "So Greg, do you have any ideas on when we should have our wedding?" She waited with baited breath, not having wanted to seem pushy. To her surprise he was very enthusiastic about it, "Well I was thinking an outdoor wedding in a few months in the summer. You'd like that wouldn't you?" She nodded eagerly and they discussed venues, finally deciding to try and get a reservation at a stately home in the country just outside Princeton, which would be able to do both the ceremony and reception.

After a bit of planning they both headed for bed and after a little enjoyable and vigorous exercise they fell asleep, Cameron dreaming of white dresses and House of the day she would finally be Mrs House.

* * *

**Thanks to Vanillabean18, whose suggestion of the name April has been used for Caitlyn's new friend. As you can see from Thirteen's leaving party the poll on Foreman has closed. The winning suggestion was that Foreman remains where he is and Thirteen resigns and goes to join him. The wedding will be in a few chapters and it should be a pretty long one with lots of what I hope are funny bits.**

* * *


	21. Preparing For The Wedding

**Disclaimer: I do not own House, only my original character, April, my imagination and my small amount of writing talent.**

**This chapter took a little longer than I hoped as I was away for two weeks without internet. Sorry if it seems a bit jumpy but I am losing some of my muse at the moment. There won't be too many more chapters, one longer chapter for the wedding and then an epilogue I think. I'm afraid there won't be much on the hen and stag nights since I wouldn't do a House style stag night justice and would probably end up copying the one he threw for Chase in the fifth season. As always constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy**

* * *

The gossip was indeed as Cameron had feared it would be once news of her daughter got round. A few different versions of the tale got round, but surprisingly most accounts were fairly close to the truth and most of the looks sent her way were sympathetic.

Luckily she wasn't paying much attention to the rumour mill at the time since she was immersed in wedding planning. She had decided on quite a large number of bridesmaids; her oldest sister Abigail would be her maid of honour, the bridesmaids would be Caitlyn of course, her younger sister Alexandra and her two nieces Isabelle and Bailey. Her youngest niece Madeline would be the flower girl and since House had no young male relatives it would be Maddie's twin brother Dominick would be ring bearer.

The pair had decided that it would mainly be family at the wedding, with both being doctors and with House being the unsociable misanthrope he was they didn't have many friends outside the hospital. Wilson was obviously being House's best man and they were constantly having to hear excerpts from his speech, most of which wasn't greatly complimentary to House's disposition (but true of course). As well as Wilson they were inviting Cuddy, Kutner, Taub, Foreman, Thirteen and to House's annoyance Chase too. Caitlyn had also gained permission from her mother to invite her new friend April. They were the only non-family members invited and even with Cameron's rather large family it would still be a pretty small wedding. Still, that's what they both wanted.

While House had met the entire Cameron clan the only members of his family Cameron had met were his parents. His father was now dead and House was perfectly ok with that. The only other family House was inviting along with his mother was his half-sister Rose (his mother's daughter with her first husband) and Rose's twenty-one year old daughter Juliette. House was actually on good terms with them but they lived in Canada and therefore he didn't see them too often.

The invitations had been sent and RSVP'd, the honeymoon to the Caribbean had been booked and it had been arranged for Caitlyn to stay at April's for the two weeks. Cameron had sorted the seating arrangements and colour schemes since House couldn't care less about that part. He was however rather enthusiastic about lingerie shopping which gave her a good laugh.

The only smudge on the rose tinted glasses she was wearing was her confrontation with Chase. He had heard about her daughter and sought her out. The conversation wasn't pleasant and he accused her of never been serious about him having never introduced her daughter to him in all the two years they had dated, that she had never even mentioned her. Then House turned up and less than 6 months later they were engaged and he had met her secret daughter. It really all chalked up to him being insanely jealous of House and while she understood his perspective she thought he'd had more than enough time to get used to the idea of her and House. She hadn't really spoken much to him since the fight but still sent him a wedding invitation, after all they had known each other for five years. She just hoped he'd put it all behind him and not make a scene at the wedding.

She was incredibly excited once the wedding got nearer and her family arrived ready for the rehearsal dinner. It went with only a few hitches and Allison was confident that the day would go perfectly. She had met House's half sister and niece, as well as becoming reacquainted with his mother Blythe. Luckily they all loved her, though both Rose and Juliette joked that she was much to good for Greg, which he agreed with.

Alexandra and Juliette were both close in age and really enjoyed each other's company. Juliette was also great with Caitlyn, since she was a medical student, exactly what Caitlyn planned on doing. Cameron's mother Elizabeth was becoming fast friends with Blythe and everyone was amused while watching Rose tease and banter with House.

* * *

The day before the wedding Cameron's sisters collected her and Caitlyn for the hen night which, in keeping with Cameron's personality, wasn't a wild night out, but a day at the spa and a girly night. There was a fairly large group of them, Allison, her two sisters, her mother, Caitlyn, Bailey, Isabelle, Rose, Juliette, Blythe, Thirteen and Cuddy.

They enjoyed a say of pampering, facials, swimming, massages, steam rooms and more. Then they returned to Cameron and House's new residence for a night of rom-coms and chocolate. After the movies they stayed up late into the night talking, glad that the wedding wasn't until the afternoon and they didn't have to get up early.

House's stag night was no where near as tame as Allison's. Wilson organised it and it was held in House's old apartment, which now belonged to Wilson. Also present were Foreman, Kutner, Taub and a reluctant Chase.

There was a lot of alcohol, strippers and some very loud music. Not that most of them remembered much the next day, except for the inordinate amounts of alcohol they had drunk, which showed in their hangovers from hell. Wilson, the only one sensible enough to not get completely trashed, fetched some banana bags from the hospital and they all rushed to make themselves presentable on time.

* * *

Then it was time for the wedding of PPTH's biggest bastard of an unsociable, but brilliant doctor to the beautiful, kind and loving "teddy bear made by grandma." But we'll just have to wait till next chapter to read about that.

**Sorry, bit of a weird way to end the chapter, but I was stuck for an ending and the wedding will be next chapter.**


	22. The Wedding

**Disclaimer: Still don't own House, but I've sent a letter off telling them how I would be a much better owner, so we can hope lol**

**This is the penultimate chapter, the next one will be the epilogue. Constructive criticism welcome. Enjoy.**

The sun was shining and the aisle for the wedding was set up on the grounds of the grand house where the wedding would be taking place. The guests were in their seats and House at the alter with Wilson by his side, all eagerly anticipating the arrival of the bride.

The music started and the little ring bearer walked down the aisle beaming at everyone around him, followed by the maid of honour and the bridesmaids, all dressed in knee length brown silk dresses. Finally it was time for the bride to come down on her father's arm.

Michael Cameron was a proud father the day he walked his little Ally down the aisle to House. When her future husband saw her, his jaw dropped considerably and she gave a little smile, glad that she could get that sort of reaction out of Gregory House.

Her wedding gown was perfect and she looked like an angel, it was full length and white with a sweetheart neckline and dropped waist. The bodice was beaded with crystal and sequins and the body flared out into a mermaid skirt, with a side split under the hip to reveal the sequin beaded silk underskirt.

Allison was practically glowing with happiness and everyone could see it plainly. When she reached the aisle her father gave her over to House with a smile, while her mother cried into a dainty lace handkerchief.

Neither the bride nor groom paid much attention to the vows except in their "I do" parts and finally the priest presented them as Mr and Mrs House and Greg finally got to kiss the bride. He did this with great enthusiasm and the pair only broke apart after some loud coughs, catcalls and cries of "get a room."

They walked back down the aisle in pure happiness, smiling at all their family and friends in a way that let everyone know how in love they were.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wedding ran smoothly into the reception, thanks to flawless planning and after the customary first dance, made slightly awkward by House's leg, everyone started to party.

Chase was wandering around the reception, not really sure who to talk to, House would kick his ass if he came anywhere near him or Cameron and he was never really that fond of the other fellows so they were out.

He was just about to start a conversation with Cuddy when he saw a young woman in her early twenties with a resemblance to Cameron, he presumed she was a relative. She was incredibly good looking, like Cameron, with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

Chase decided that this was a woman worth getting to know and he headed over to her, thankful that she was alone. "Hi, I'm Robert," he stuck his hand and she took it gently, "Alexandra Cameron, no you cannot call me Alexa, only friends do." She finished off with a smirk not unlike House's and it scared him off … almost.

He gave a tight smile, "well maybe we can become friends, maybe over dinner?" She gave him a scathing look, "I know who you are Robert Chase, you're the prick who slept with Ally when she was high on meth and care more about your hair than other people."

Seeing his surprised look she continued, "the sleeping with Ally bit I got off her obviously, at 5am in the morning while she was in tears, I might add," she glared and he backed off a little. "As for the hair comment, that was all Greg's."

Chase almost screamed, great she knew House, he had no chance with her now, House would badmouth him to pretty much anyone, especially after the drama with Cameron. Alexandra smirked, "if you're trying to find a girl then your not gonna have much look here pretty boy. The only woman actually available is Juliette," she pointed out a good looking woman also in her early twenties with raven black hair and he perked up until she delivered the bombshell. "Of course she is Greg's niece so I wouldn't go there. Apart from her there is no one else unless you wanna go as old as Greg's mom Blythe, lovely woman by the way, or if you like 'em young there is Caitlyn or Ally's two nieces Bailey and Isabelle. But since that is borderline illegal and my family own a lot of guns your outta options."

She smiled and sauntered off as he stood there stunned, oblivious to the sniggers from House and Cameron, who had witnessed the whole thing and high fived Alexa as she breezed away from Chase.

A few hours later and it was time to throw the bouquet and the garter. Greg gave Allison and wink, which she returned and five minutes later they were congratulating themselves on a job well done. The bouquet had been caught by a surprised Cuddy and the garter by a blushing Wilson. The two were currently dancing rather closely and it was plain that another engagement could be on the cards.

The two were joined on the dance floor by Allison and a reluctant Greg, Foreman and Thirteen, Allison's parents, as well as her older siblings and their partners.

As Allison and Greg spun around the dance floor she smiled up at him serenely, "are you happy Greg?" He gave her a rare smile back, "the happiest I've ever been Ally." she placed her head against his chest as they danced, enjoying the warmth and comfort it brought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At 2 in the morning the new Mr and Mrs House were waved off as they left for their two-week honeymoon by a tired, but hyper and in some cases, rather drunk, wedding party.

As the car drove away both Greg and Allison knew that this was the start of a new chapter in their lives and it was going to be the best yet.

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, sorry if the wedding description isn't long, but I hope you enjoyed the conversation between Chase and Alexandra, I had lots of fun writing it. One more chapter to go, an epilogue and then the story will be over. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	23. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own House and I suppose I shall just have to accept that I never will, no matter how sad it makes me :-(

This is the last chapter of What the Heart Really wants and I hope you enjoy it.

**House returned from the honeymoon tanned and semi-drunk, with his sarcasm still well intact.**

**Cameron also returned from the honeymoon tanned, but she also returned pregnant and giving House hell with early mood swings.**

**Both their families, as well as all their friends, were delighted to hear about the upcoming arrivals. Allison wasn't too pleased when she had to attend Foreman and Thirteen's wedding eight months pregnant and feeling like a whale, but all agreed it was a beautiful ceremony, even with House making snarky comments all the way through.**

**When she finally went into labour two weeks late the screams could be heard all throughout PPTH and House swore his hand wasn't the same for a month afterwards. He was also heard complaining of being refused sex for two weeks after the birth.**

**It was a shock when the 'baby' turned out to in fact be twins. The girl was named Elizabeth Blythe House, Beth for short, after her two grandmothers and the boy was named Christopher James House, after his maternal grandfather and the man who had watched out for Greg for years and was honorary 'uncle' to both children. After all, House hated his father, dead though he may be, and did not want his son named after him.**

**House continued to lead the Diagnostics Department with a team of Allison, Kutner and Taub until the head of Immunology retired and the position went to Allison. House made do with two fellows for a while, since he couldn't get on with any of the new applicants and they ended up fired after a few days.**

**Meanwhile, Caitlyn finished her home schooling and went off to the best medical school in the county, graduating with the highest honours and top of her class. She then joined House's team as his third fellow and years later she took over as Head when he finally retired.**

**Two years after Allison and Greg's wedding, Wilson and Cuddy finally tied the knot and went on to have two children, Rebecca and Matthew.**

**Foreman and Thirteen had only one child, a girl they named Grace. Chase left PPTH a few years later and went on to become a fairly prominent surgeon in a New York hospital, he spoke occasionally to his old friends but they drifted apart after a while.**

**As Greg and Allison thought about the years gone by, the fellowship, the flirting, the dating, marriage and their children, they were both filled with happiness. They were both incredibly content with their lives and both of them knew they would never have had such a perfect life without each other.**

**And it is finally over. I hope you enjoyed What the Heart really wants. Keep an eye out on my page as I shall soon be posting a number of Harry Potter fics. So if you enjoy them then get on over to my homepage.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and anyone who reviews this chapter. It was your support that kept me going and all your encouraging reviews made me a very happy author.**


End file.
